Nest
by Queen Happo
Summary: After Radiant Dawn. Tibarn never noticed how much Reyson meant to him. Shonen-ai.


Tibarn was unsure of how, but the Heron prince had managed to make him swear that the Serenes forest was off limits for hunting, even after the alliance between the bird countries was formed. Of course it nagged him, but they could hunt in the province Phoenicis like usual. Still, it was a matter of principles, Reyson or not, a _heron_ had decided something for the hawk king.

The White Prince rarely left his thoughts, nowadays. It wasn't only because he was now a politician and they met all day in meetings; for twenty years they'd spent their days together before that. But there was something about Reyson in the meeting environment that had gotten his attention…

Tibarn was admitted to be blunt sometimes. He had never noticed how much Reyson had changed since he came to live in Pheonics, but now he could see the iron will and absolute resolve the once mild and timid prince held. It was fascinating, but more than anything is was mesmerizing.

He was walking down the hallway to the balcony, so that he could take a little flying trip. Being a king had its downsides, but luckily he could decide to go alone and be without assistance all the time. It was good, he thought, to not be stalked by advisors as he knew royalties like Queen Elinca or Queen Micaiah were, but he felt somewhat lonely. Before the war Reyson had always been there by his side, but now the Heron was busy with his own little duties.

Tibarn shrugged his head; angsting did him no good; as he finally reached the top balcony with a starry sky before him. It was sort of romantic, but the hawk king was a man without a lover or even a fiancé.

This time was different than when the judgment had come; he could notice the light steps behind him so he turned.

"Reyson", he breathed as the White Prince was visible with a polite face.

"Your majesty", he acknowledged.

"Stop that", Tibarn ordered. "It's annoying as it is during the meetings. I'll always be Tibarn for you, Reyson."

The Heron walked up to him and too rested against the marmot fence.

"What a beautiful sky", he commented. Any idea of going flying was deleted from Tibarn's mind in an instant.

"Yeah", he agreed but rather observed the beautiful prince from the corner of his eye.

"So tell me", Reyson started, "what has been troubling you? And before you start to act unaware; we Heron can tell when your heart is unstable." _Damn psychic bird_… Tibarn muttered to himself. In reality, he sighed.

"It's nothing worth mentioning", he replied. Reyson turned to face him, with a sarcastic face which said "oh really?" to which Tibarn scuffed.

"Is it something you can't talk to me about?" the clever prince asked and turned his beautiful green eyes to gaze at the stars once more.

"… yeah", lied Tibarn. Telling him about how he felt would be awkward, but mostly impossible. Regardless of the massive respect he held, Tibarn was a _king_ which meant he should wed and get an heir. That he would be in love with a male Heron on top would seem… odd.

"That's a shame", Reyson mused. He was disappointed, because he had been hoping Tibarn would open up to him. "Then I'll leave you alone, Tibarn." He turned to leave, but by natural instinct Tibarn reached out and took a hold of his shoulder, effectively preventing him from leaving.

"Don't… go", Tibarn sighed and (too) roughly yanked the much lighter and more fragile laguz back. Reyson yelped, causing Tibarn to quickly come to his senses.

"Oh, sorry, are you hurt?" Reyson said that he wasn't, but commented that Tibarn needed to realize his own strength and that he was weak in comparison.

What followed was silence, with Reyson wanting an explanation for the king's actions. When their gazes met he raised an eyebrow.

"Look…" Tibarn was for once without knowledge of what to do. When that happened the only thing he did was letting his instincts take over, which made the animal in him suddenly embrace Reyson, with both his strong arms and wings wrapped around the others lithe frame and wings, and crashing their lips together. He almost pulled back immediately at how soft Reyson's lips were, but instead just sucked on them vigorously. He nibbled at the lower lip with closed eyes, and when Reyson softly moaned it was music to his ears, like the sweetest galdr.

After a heated make-out session he pulled away slightly, but his grip remained.

"Tibarn", breathed a very shocked Reyson. "I… I'm in love with you", he admitted strongly. Just for that he got another hot and passionate kiss, which ended by mumbling sounds from the Heron.

"But", he continued to Tibarn's fear. "We can't… have a relationship other than what we have. You need an heir, and I'm not…" He felt no need to explain the matter further, so he quieted down. Tibarn tsk:ed.

"Reyson…" Tibarn almost whined. His hold had not budged. "You think I care 'bout that? Nealle and Leachui; Naesala and Leanne's kids could inherit the throne." He stole a quick peak on Reyson lips, still being caught up in the moment. "I'd never settle for a woman anyway, be it a crow, hawk or heron, now when I know how _you_ feel in my arms." He managed to bring the trapped Heron even closer to himself. Reyson closed his eyes and let out a slight sigh. Luckily, their country was ruled by laguz without that stupid senate thing, and being Tibarn's lover would not necessarily have any real downsides on him.

"Reyson?" asked Tibarn when the heron remained silent, lost in his thoughts.

"… I've decided", he said and opened his eyes to lock them with Tibarn's golden ones. "I… am in love with you, and can't think of anything better than being your lover." The hawk's previously nervous face spread out a grin and he kissed Reyson again.

"Great", he smiled. "Same here."


End file.
